


Ms. Chiquita and El Negro Gato

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Miracle City Tales [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Cats, Dark Comedy, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Ms. Chiquita befriends a black cat that everyone warned her.





	Ms. Chiquita and El Negro Gato

Manny said "Hola Ms. Chiquita"

Ms. Chiquita said "Hola Manuelito"

But Ms. Chiquita saws a black cat.

"Hi"

And then it meowed.

"I'm Ms. Chiquita and I'll named you Gabee".

A black cat meowed

So she takes a black cat to Casa de Macho.

She knits a sweater for Gabee.

Gabee purrs

Gabee meowed as she played with a yarn ball.


End file.
